opfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sei Sei no Mi
The Sei Sei no Mi (精精の実, "Aether Aether Fruit") is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that was consumed by Gai Nagareboshi. It allows the user to create, control, and become aether, which is also spelled æther or ether, the material that fills the region of the universe above the terrestrial sphere. Aether is the fifth classical element after earth, fire, water, and air. Strengths and Weaknesses The Sei Sei no Mi is known as the "Devil Fruit by which aether, the fifth essence of the universe, flows," in reference to how aether's natural form is a divider between spaces of the universe. By using this ability, the user can emit aether in its most natural form causing air space or matter to split and eliminate natural forces. The user can also focus aether in a way that it takes a physical essence, appearing like pure energy. From there, the energy can take on a variety of functions. This Fruit has the usual Devil Fruit weaknesses, though for some reason, the user takes double the damage from Haki than usual, and if struck with Bushoku Haki, they are unable to utilize the Fruit's ability for ten seconds. Usage The techniques aren't just limited to the physical, as Gai can eliminate the adverse effects of the earth's natural forces upon himself in order to move more freely, the concept being used in one of his techniques as aether flows from Gai's eyes being the source, to void him of the limits created by outside forces. This ability is also able to allow Gai to absorb aether from around him, to a small extent, to gradually accelerate healing. Gai's mastery with this fruit allows him to utilize aether attacks with powerful aftereffects to quickly gain an advantage. Gai also uses several trick abilities with this fruit to protect himself from being hampered and negated so he can continue his onslaught. Techniques *'Tanima no Konton' (無秩序の全盛, "Chaos Vorago"): Gai amasses an extremely dense amount of aether upon any surface (preferrably, his blade), condensing it to its utmost limit, compressing it upon his blade. In the arc of the sword's swing, he releases this aether at tremendous speeds in the shape of a crescent moon which is coloured black and gold. As it travels through the air towards its opponent, the crescent moon makes it extremely difficult to utilize energy or plasma as its gravitational force would pull in the energy and it would be absorbed by the crescent moon. The arc then rips and creates an enormous explosion after attempting to pull in any opponents or upon impact. *'Tenkū' (天空, "Ether"): Gai brings forth aether to rapidly expand air particles. This will cause an opponent to have difficulty breathing. As well, due to the decrease in the scalar pressure of the air, all forms of matter held together by that pressure (which includes living bodies) will break apart. *'Tengan' (天眼, "Heavenly Eye"): Gai manipulates aether and turns his eyes into an additional medium through which the power can flow, thus enhancing his speed, power, and perception. *'Shikisokuzekū' (色即是空, "Matter is Void"): Gai creates an aether field around himself, creating a splitting void effect around himself. The field shreds apart any non-living object (sans Seastone) that crosses its parameters at a slow speed. Behind the Scenes Trivia *The Sei Sei no Mi is representative of the fifth element of the Japanese Godai, Kū or Sora, which can translate as "Void," "Sky," "Aether", "Quintessence", or "Heaven" and is invoked in everyday life to connect the creative energy of the world, which is somewhat explanatory as to way several abilities have a pulling effect. So yes, Aether is an element. Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Devil Fruit Category:Logia Category:Logia Devil Fruit